


Pylea Will

by maryperk



Series: Bending to Her Will Verse [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Pylea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Bending to Her Will verse, a cow dreams of rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pylea Will

Pylea Will

 

 

The cow that used to be Winifred – Fred to her friends – Burkle woke up with a gasp. She laid on her leaf pallet, and she stared at the ceiling of the cave she took refuge in from the monsters. Fred’s mind whirled with tumultuous thoughts.

 

 

A few months before the dreams had started. Slowly at first, but now they came every night. Strange, jumbled dreams about the home she left behind and people she didn’t know.

 

 

Most of Fred’s dreams centered around the handsome man who was really a monster. In some of her dreams, he rescued her from this hell. In others he was too busy fighting with a scary red-haired witch to even notice one little scared cow. Fred was sure the man-monster would be coming to Pylea soon. All the dreams said so. Fred just hoped the one who showed up would be the helpful one that would rescue her, but her heart told her it would be the oblivious one instead.

 

 

“Angel, help me,” Fred whispered to herself before she slipped back into her dream world.


End file.
